Zebra Lounge
by OneUniverse87
Summary: One-shot. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood all have a very intimate moment at the swimming pool of the hotel they're staying at. When Nymphadora Tonks joins in, things get very heated up. Femslash. Lemon. Very AU. PWP. Rated M for pure smut. Hermione/Ginny/Luna/Tonks.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling**

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were in the deserted pool area of the hotel they're staying for a week and they took the opportunity to use the pool.

Hermione sat on the edge of the diving board with her legs crossed, wearing nothing but a black bikini. She tilted her head back a bit, closing her eyes when she felt Ginny licking and kissing her feet from the pool below. It felt so soothing and pleasurable.

"Mmmm..." sighed Hermione. "Keep going Ginny..."

Hearing the brunette's deep, low groan is enough to send Ginny over the edge. She ran her hands up her girlfriend's long smooth legs, while she continues to suck her toes.

However, they are not alone.

Sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs open, was Luna Lovegood. She was completely naked, fondling her breasts with one hand, and was fingering her clit with the other, obviously turned on from Hermione and Ginny's handiwork.

Hermione looked down to observe Ginny, who was wearing just her lacy red bra and knickers. She didn't care if the youngest Weasley was wearing her swim gear or underwear, the bookworm thinks she looks good either way.

Hermione's eyes darkened with lust when she eyed up Ginny's wet hair. The way it slicked back, sticking against her back was enough to make Hermione jump into the pool to kiss her senseless. She relaxed further with a slight ghost of a smile on her face, when she felt the redhead sucking her perfect, red-polished toes. She let out a sigh, loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"Oooooh..." moaned Hermione. "I love it when you do that..."

Their fun soon came to an end when they heard the door opening and shoveling from the left. Hermione, Ginny and Luna turn their heads to where the sound had come from, and the three women instantly recognized the woman who entered the pool area.

It's Nymphadora Tonks.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had always liked her. From the start, they knew there was something kinky hidden beneath her.

Tonks was wearing a pair of black, cutaway jean shorts stopping just above the knees, with a matching halter top, which showed her cleavage, much to Ginny's approval.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna looked at each other for a moment, before nodding. They all wanted Tonks. They have planned this for a while now, and they wanted to get it out of their system. They can't remember the last time they were that horny, but with Tonks looking so hot had triggered their desire for the older woman.

"I'll occupy Tonks," said Ginny. "And you'll take Luna."

"You wanna be on top of her?" flirted Hermione, grinning.

"Now why would I wanna do that!?" exclaimed Ginny in mock shock.

"Because you're undressing her with your eyes..." the bookworm teased.

Pretending she hadn't heard it, Ginny swam to the other side of the pool to get a good look at Tonks, while Hermione left the diving board, making her way to Luna.

Ginny licked her lips in anticipation, when the older woman massaged her feet to soothe the pain. She couldn't wait to worship Tonks' feet, although Hermione was fully aware of her foot fetish, sure she'll approve.

Ginny looked up to Tonks, her hazel eyes meeting the sapphires ones.

"You look amazing." said Ginny, smiling.

"Thank you, you look good yourself." replied Tonks, grinning.

Ginny found herself blushing at the compliment. She turned her head to face Hermione, who was sitting at the edge of the pool next to Luna, gave her a thumbs up of approval.

Ginny extended her hand, which Tonks gladly accepted, pulled her into the pool, earning a yelp from the older woman.

"Swim with me." said Ginny, holding Tonks' hands, guiding her to the other side of the pool.

Hermione watched Ginny and Tonks from afar, getting a slight feeling they are about to get into some naughty shenanigans, and she was very eager to join in. She turned her head to the right to face Luna, who was watching Ginny and Tonks having their fun, aware that she was not the only person wanting to join them.

"What do you like about them, Luna?" asked Hermione, bringing the blonde to look into the brunette's eyes.

Luna just smiled adoringly at the bookworm.

"Well, what do I like about them?" started Luna. "There's no denying I find them very attractive, especially Tonks. She can be a right handful, and yet, there is just something very sexy about her that I love."

"Such as?" questioned Hermione.

Luna then looked at the far side of the pool, seeing Ginny shamelessly flirting with Tonks, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, and was clearly enjoying herself with the younger woman. The way her soaking wet top looks, the drenched material clinging against her nipples, the way it shines, her ever revealing cleavage, it looked almost like she was in a scene from some erotic movie, and it was making her wet from lust thinking about it.

"She has a very nice body," answered Luna. "She has lovely hair, nice supple breasts, such smooth skin, very silk like to the touch. She looks so damn good, and not to mention, she has a great bum."

"Ooooh..." Hermione cooed uncharacteristically. "I like the way you think."

The two went silent. Hermione turns her head to take a good long look at the pale blonde. She wasn't going to lie, Luna is a very attractive woman, almost up to the level with Ginny. If only being in a relationship with more than one woman is possible.

From then on, Luna decided to be bold. She placed her hand on Hermione's thigh, her fingers gently brushing her skin.

Hermione closes her eyes, leaning into Luna's touch. The blonde's hand felt so gentle, soothing, and sensual.

"So tell me 'Mione," asked Luna. "Have you have been kissed by another woman, other than Ginny?"

"No." answered Hermione.

"Wanna put that to the test?"

Hermione opened her eyes to look at Luna, who still had that graceful look on her face. Luna wanted this, and she knew Hermione wanted this too.

"Sure." said Hermione, accepting Luna's offer. "Why not?"

Then, there was silence between the two. Hermione felt a slight tension, when she felt her heart beating at an increasing pace.

Without further warning, Luna leaned forward to press her lips against Hermione's. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but quickly became heated and passionate. Luna continues to rub the bookworm's leg, the kisses became frantic, as tongues caress and then duel in each others mouths.

Tonks looked on from the other side of the pool, watching Hermione and Luna's snogging session. She was getting so horny, she didn't notice Ginny kissing and licking her neck from behind.

As Ginny lifted Tonks' halter top over her head, her hands began rubbing her breasts. The older woman fluttered her eyes shut, tilted her head to rest on the redhead's shoulder, and placed her own hands on top of Ginny's.

"Mmmmm..." sighed Tonks, enjoying the feeling her bosom being played with, getting even more turned on. She wanted Ginny. No, screw that, she wanted all three women to fucking shag her like bunnies!

Ginny had sensed what Tonks wanted. The redhead gently pecked her neck, until she stopped at her earlobes, licked it, which the older woman shuddered in pleasure.

"Tell me Nymph," whispered Ginny. "Have you ever had a steaming hot, lesbian foursome before?"

The Metamorph had nearly lost it at the younger woman's question. It had been one her fantasies that she wanted to fulfill for a long time, and the prosperity of fulfilling it tonight with three young women was more than enough to make her cum in her knickers. She turned around to face Ginny, and kissed her full on the lips. Ginny was stunned by Tonks' sudden move, but she got over it quickly, and kissed her back.

Luna pulled back from Hermione, who pouted that their erotic kiss ended abruptly. The blonde looked into the brunette's eyes, revealed that she has other ideas.

Hermione watched as Luna gently slid from the edge of the pool, and into the water in front of her. The blonde placed her hand around the bookworm's ankle, and lifted her foot to her face.

Luna stared at Hermione's foot, like she was in some sort of trance, and she couldn't help but examine how gorgeous the bookworm's foot looks.

The way her toes look, complete with red nail-polish, which the blonde loved. The arch looked so mesmerizing, so fucking good she wanted to lick Hermione's sole. The finishing touch was the anklet, linked with a chain to the toe ring. The jewellery combination made the brunette's left foot look very sexy in Luna's honest opinion.

Not wasting any time, Luna leaned forward, pressed her lips on the smooth, wet skin of Hermione's sole, which the matter giggled at the contact.

Luna had traced every inch of Hermione's foot with gentle, little kisses. The brunette let out a shaky sigh when she felt Luna's tongue sliding up and down her sole, and moved all the way to the arch.

Hermione suddenly felt another set of tongues that came from her right foot. She opened one eye to get a look, and nearly came in her bikini bottoms when Tonks and Ginny, who used their lips and tongues worship her other foot. The bookworm let out a deep, low moan at the contact.

Hermione was getting so horny, so turned on, so fucking wet she wanted to jump into the pool and shag those sexy ladies right here. Thankfully, Tonks beat her to the punch.

"Join us 'Mione," whispered Tonks seductively, placed her hand on her knee. "You know you want this, and we know you can't resist us. Just get in there, and fucking shag us like crazy."

Taking her advice, Hermione went into the pool. She reacted to the cool water against her skin with a sigh. Before she could utter a single word, Tonks kissed her full on the lips, which the brunette responded. Their tongues clashing, hands all over their bodies, neither wanted it to end.

They didn't notice Luna and Ginny making their way, until the blonde placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders from behind, while Ginny mimiced the same thing to Tonks.

From this moment on, four women were stripped off their garments. Swimsuit, bikini, bra and knickers, clothes ect., leaving them bare naked at the swimming pool.

Ginny, for the most part, guided Tonks to sit on the edge of the pool, and from Ginny's view, she gazed at the older woman's naked form, she thought she looked very fucking hot. The way her wet hair matted to her back, the way her skin shined from the water, her cup-C breasts looked very tasty.

She looked like an Amazonian goddess from another world, and she'll never encounter another woman like that in a million years.

Ginny jumped out of the pool, and sat down behind Tonks. The yongest Weasley wrapped her legs around her waist, locked her bare ankles to keep the Metamorph secure, and she placed her hands on her bosom.

Tonks held back a moan, when she feeled her boobs being played with again. She then felt lips and tongues on her feet, a pair of hands fondling her legs, the older woman assumed that it was most likely Hermione and Luna.

Ginny moved one of her hands slowly to run the older woman's moist clit, and slid her fingers inside.

"Oh fuck!" gasped Tonks. "Please... please keep fucking me..."

By the time Ginny fingered Tonks, Luna sat next to her to the right. She placed the older woman's leg on her lap, leaving more room for the redhead to insert more fingers into the worked up Metamorph.

"Oh!" Tonks let out a lustful yell, which echoed the whole pool area. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't you fucking stop..."

Ginny increased her pace, and made no plans to stop for even just a single millisecond. She just kept pounding away at the older woman's womanhood.

Tonks didn't care who was finger fucking her at this point, she felt hands touching and caressing her body. The sound of Ginny's palm slapping against her skin, to which reverbed throughout the entire pool area, and it was the most sexiest, erotic sound she had ever heard in her life. She felt fingers that slightly brushed her cheek, probably Luna she guessed to herself. She opened her mouth, and closed them to wrap her lips around blonde's fingers, and let out a growled hum.

Hermione crawled out of the pool, and looked up to face three very attractive women. The looks on their face indicated that they are enjoying each other's bodies, and she knew they can't get enough of each other.

With a lust-filled, sultry look in her eyes, the brunette went to Tonks' left, placed her hands and knees to the ground. She looked Ginny, who still had her legs wrapped the older woman's waist from behind, she eyed up on her feet just above the Metamorph's moist pussy, which was currently being occupied by the redhead's fingers.

Hermione lifted her hand to pluck one of Ginny's feet. She slid her tongue across the arch, which earned her a low moan from her.

Tonks opened one eye to see Hermione on all fours, shamelessly fondled Ginny's feet. Her eyes darkened with lust once again, when the bookworm stuck her bum out. She reached her hand out towards Hermione, guided her fingers from her back before she placed a fierce grip on her bum cheek.

Without warning, Tonks pulled her hand back, only to bring it back down to place a firm slap in Hermione's bum.

"Mmmmmm..." hummed Hermione, her clit wet from each slap.

She felt another firm hand on her bum cheek again, and again, and again.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Oh yes baby!" yells Hermione, wanted Tonks to spank her more.

It continued on for about a few minutes, until Hermione felt Tonks' fingers slide into her already wet clit.

Tonks felt her climax building up, and she decided not to waste any more time as started fingering the brunette at a tremendous speed.

"Oh fuck yeah!" shouted Hermione. "Don't stop, I'm gonna fucking cum! Don't you dare fucking stop! Make me fucking cum, you randy bitch!"

All four women were soon lost in each others pleasure. Their shouts, yells, and moans reverbed throughout the whole swimming pool area. They didn't care if they were about to get caught in the act, all they really wanted, was to get their sexual drives out of their systems.

Finally, both Tonks and Hermione came together. Their screams filled up the whole room.

Then, everything went quiet as the echos of their screams slowly die out.

Exhausted, four women decided to go for a little swim, recovering from their intense sex. From this point on, it was just small kisses with gentle coos and hums, and their bodies fondled gently. Luna rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, while the redhead was ever so gently rubbed her breasts from behind. Hermione had her arms and legs around Tonks, with the older woman carressing the brunette's bum. The tired bookwork used her lips and tongue to slowly work up the soft skin of the Metamorph's neck.

They were like that for who knows how long, until Hermione decided to speak up.

"Wow..." stated Hermione.

"Understatement of the night, Miss Granger." grinned Ginny.

There was a brief puase for a minute before Hermione took opportunity to speak once again.

"So...what does that mean for us?" asked the bookworm.

"I say we should do it again, and see where it goes from here." said Tonks, matter-of-factly.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna all smiled at the idea.

"If Tonks is up for it again, then so am I." said Luna.

"And me." Ginny piped in.

"Me three." finished Hermione.

"Right, it's settled then." said Tonks. "All four of us agreed we're up for round 2. I say we do it in a more, private area. That way we're not risking getting caught, or attract any unwanted attention."

With that, the women in the pool agreed with a fourway hug.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Tonks all climb out of the pool, showered, changed into fresh, dry clothes, and went their separate ways.

Like Tonks said, until round 2.


End file.
